


Finding Warmth in the Cold

by Parme_Han_Cheese



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Han Jisung & Kim Dahyun are best friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Multi, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Slow Burn, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parme_Han_Cheese/pseuds/Parme_Han_Cheese
Summary: Jisung starts working part-time at a coffee shop where he meets Minho and slowly he finds happiness where there wasn't any before.——————————————“Jisung?”Focusing back on where he was, he saw Minho standing directly in front of him close enough to startle him. “y- yes?” He stuttered.“I need to get something from here.” His hand on the handle of the fridge.“o- oh right sorry I was spacing out.”“yeah I can see that” He said with a small sweet smile as he started taking some milk out of the fridge. “What were you thinking about?”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. It Started with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever!
> 
> It's a bit slow but lots of things happen later I promise.
> 
> Most of it will be Minsung, but I also plan to include MoonBae and SaiDa as side plots :)

The air is cold and sharp as Jisung breathes deeply feeling the icy wind fill his lungs on his way to work. It is 5am in the morning and still dark outside with the soft glow of the street lamps illuminating the sidewalk. The walk from his college dorm to the coffee shop where he worked took no more than 10 minutes and Jisung thought it was kinda nice to walk a little before starting his day. He had only started working a week ago. He was not fully done with his training, today was his last day as a trainee, but he was already getting used to the early mornings despite not being a morning person. The sidewalks that were normally packed with college students were bare with Jisung as its only occupant. Although other people may find the path to be lonely, Jisung did not see it that way. The dimly lit vacant path was lined with shrubs and an occasional tree. Behind them, shops of all sorts, convenience stores, book stores, clothing boutiques, etc. What was usually a noisy street was now quiet with only the sound of a gentle breeze flowing through the trees. This is kinda nice Jisung thought. Normally, these same sidewalks gave him anxiety with how many people rush past him, sometimes shoving him, to get to their classes. But now they were empty and Jisung felt like he could be the only person in this world and it oddly comforted the introvert.

Jisung finally made it to work. He stood in front of the sign reading 'Espresso Bean & Cha Leaf' taking one last inhale of the sharp cooling air before walking through the doors. The shop was cozy with some couches and coffee tables on the left and right sides on the room. High bar tables lined the edges of the room while some normal tables filled the center. There were some book shelfs and board games available for anyone who wished to use them and house plants were scattered in various parts of the room. The light was warm contrasting the cold darkness outside. Sana, The manager of the store, was already behind the counter setting up for the day. “Good Morning” Jisung said hesitantly still awkward as he is someone who takes a long time to really befriend someone. “Good Morning!” She said in a high-pitched enthusiastic voice. “Go ahead and get changed and clock in, then I can show you how to make our tea lattes before we open up!” Jisung nodded and headed in the back to the changing area. 'That’s weird' Jisung thought, as there were usually two people besides him opening in the morning, but it didn’t matter too much since they usually weren’t busy when they opened so he brushed off the thought and headed to the back. In the back, there was a fairly large area filled with various cleaning supplies, boxes filled with to-go cups, large sinks, and shelves of coffee beans, tea leafs, and flavored syrups and powders. On the left side of the room was a door leading outside where they usually take the trash out or some go for a smoke break. Walking through the room, there were three other doors at the opposite end. The one on the far right leads to the office where the manager will often spend most of her time. The middle door is the changing area for the girls and on the left for the boys. Jisung made his way into the changing area putting his stuff into his assigned locker and quickly changing into his uniform. 

Jisung finished changing, closed his locker and made his way to the door. Just as he was reaching for the door handle, the door swung open barely missing hitting Jisung in the face. Too shocked to say anything, Jisung just stood there and looked at the boy across from him who nearly missed bruising his face with the door. 'Oh my god' Jisung thought to himself as he stared at the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. His brown hair looked soft as a few strands fell in front of his face while the rest was parted to the side. He was wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans. Although he looked cute and well put together, he seemed tired and worn out. Jisung was pretty confident in his own looks ever since he was young but seeing this boys perfect features and well sculpted figure, he suddenly felt inferior. He quickly snapped out of it as the boy muttered “Oh sorry didn’t know anyone was in here.” As he brushed passed Jisung getting just close enough to make Jisung nervous before heading to the lockers. “I- I’m the new trainee. My name is Jisung.” He said trying not to seem nervous. “I’m Minho.” The boy replied in a tired sluggish voice. As Minho took out his uniform to change into, Jisung quickly turned around, a bit flustered, and left to meet Sana in the front.

Sana taught him how to make various drinks as well as reviewing the training he received on the previous days, before it was time to open. When it was 6am Minho set up his register, while Sana said to Jisung “Okay I think that’s everything. I’m going to go in the office now and finish up some invoices and orders for a while. Minho is here though so he will stay on register while you make the drinks. It shouldn’t get too busy until around 9am though so don’t worry too much.” She stopped at the frame of the door to the back room, turned around and said “You can do it!” With an encouraging smile before disappearing for the next few hours.

'Oh no' Jisung thought. He hated small talk with someone he just met and on top of that it's an extremely attractive boy that makes him nervous and stutter. 'This is going to be awful' To Jisung’s surprise, Minho didn’t really try to talk to him. The store opened and they helped the customers, but even when there weren’t any customers Minho didn’t try to talk to him very much only talking to him when necessary. Jisung didn’t know whether to feel disappointed that Minho didn’t want to get to know him more or relieved that he didn’t need to go through the awkward stuttering about how old he is or if he’s going to school or the worst one: what are your future plans? Minho kept focused on work and his expression remained stoic and almost like he was bored or tired. Some might say he even looked a little angry, but to Jisung he just looked indifferent.

It was around 8am now when a pair of college girls walked in. One ordered a hot caramel macchiato, while the other ordered a hot hazelnut latte. After paying, the girls waited for their drink on the side. Jisung felt weird as it seemed like they were staring in his direction, but from that angle they could also be looking at Minho. Makes sense Jisung thought. A guy that attractive must have fans that come here to see him. Jisung finished steaming the milk and started pouring it into the cups as he heard the girls giggle a little, still staring. Jisung placed the drinks at the pick-up area and called out the name. Jisung quickly said a “thank you” before turning away to put the milk back in the fridge. He heard one of the girls say “excuse me?” In a meek manner. Not acknowledging it, assuming the girl wanted to talk to Minho, Jisung continued to organize the fridge until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and Minho was looking at him and pointing in the direction of the girl who was still standing by the pick-up area. Jisung gave a confused look and walked over to her saying “yes?” She avoided eye contact and fiddled with her thumbs looking quite nervous as she continued “Um I was just- I mean I know this is sudden but I just thought you were kinda cute so I was wondering maybe if I could have your number?” She was cute. Her long black hair flowed in gentle waves and her lavender colored sweater made her seem extremely warm and kind. Unfortunately for her, Jisung was gay. Of corse no one knew this except for his best friend and he was not ready to tell anyone he worked with this information so in a panic he just said “no um no thank you sorry” he looked at Minho saying “I’m going to the bathroom” before brushing past him and heading to the back. Each changing room in the back had it’s own personal bathroom. Jisung quickly locked himself inside and sat on the toilet seat just trying to regulate his breathing. 'In 3.. Out 3..' Jisung repeated in his head until he was calm. 

After taking one last breath, he exited the bathroom and to his surprise found Minho in the changing room sitting on the bench in front of the lockers looking at his phone. When he heard Jisung come out of the bathroom Minho casually looked up from his phone asking “Hey you okay?” 

Jisung feeling his nervousness come back again and just answered “Uh yeah sorry didn’t mean to leave you out there… What are you doing back here?”

“Oh, well I was worried you looked kinda overwhelmed so I told Sana to work in the front while I check on you. She said we could take a break now so..”

“Okay.. Uhm thank you…” Jisung said hesitantly not knowing where to look or what to say.

“No problem but uh.. You okay?” Minho said still looking a little concerned seeing Jisung’s anxious expression. 

“Yeah yeah I was just not expecting someone to ask me for my number.” He chuckled softly and awkwardly.

“Yeah it happens kinda often here. Sana even has guys giving her gifts and stuff.” Minho chuckled back just as awkwardly.

“I bet you get a lot of people hitting on you too right? I honestly thought the girl before wanted to talk to you.” Jisung said feeling braver since this is the longest conversation they’ve had so far.

“Nah not really,” he replied “Apparently I come off as unfriendly so not a lot of people tend to be interested in me.”

“Really? Even though you’re so attractive?” Jisung blurted out only realizing a second too late what he had actually said. In an effort to fix whatever it was he just said, Jisung opened his mouth saying “I mean- I just meant that- uhm”  
Minho just laughed not awkwardly this time but genuinely and gave a warm smile, the first genuine smile Jisung has ever seen on Minho, before saying “Yeah”

Jisung felt a small spark of butterflies in his stomach, unaware that the warm smile of the boy he met just this morning would become the one thing that keeps him steady in a world that constantly tries to knock him down. 

The rest of the shift went by uneventfully. Jisung sneaking a few glances at Minho, but not brave enough to have conversation. They left once their shift was finished and went about the rest of their days. That night, Jisung couldn't get the image of Minho's sweet smiling face out of his head as he drifted to sleep.

Jisung was in his junior year of college studying music production. His dream is to become a producer and produce tracks for artists worldwide. His parents, however, aren’t super thrilled with the idea and told him that he had to work a part time job as well as go to school for them to support him. Luckily for Jisung all his classes are in the afternoon so he can easily do the opening shift at the coffee shop and attend his classes later. Unfortunately for Jisung, a coworker caught a cold so he was told to come in on the weekend to do a closing shift.

Jisung hasn’t talked to Minho since the first day they met. It turns out that Minho was covering for another coworker that morning and that he usually only does closing shifts. Jisung has seen him a few times and exchanged greetings as Jisung’s shift ended and Minho’s began, but they haven’t worked together or had any kind of conversation. He wondered if Minho would be closing with him and this thought made him feel a little nervous but also a little excited.

It was Saturday and as noon approached, Jisung made his way to work wearing his usual oversized T-shirt and black jeans. As Jisung entered the store, he looked around. It was moderately busy as it was lunch time and there was an array of students sitting with their laptops sipping on their coffee. He saw Sana and his other coworker, Kevin, in the front helping the line of customers. He’s not here Jisung thought as he greeted his coworkers and slipped into the back to get changed. Not expecting anyone to be there, Jisung quickly entered the changing room taking long strides towards his locker, until he saw him and he stopped, frozen. There he was shirtless shuffling through his locker. Seemingly unfazed, Miho looked at him and gave a nonchalant greeting “hey” and then continued looking through his locker and then his bag. “hey” Jisung responded trying to be as nonchalant as the other. However his ears turned bright red betraying his desire to seem unfazed. Minho not only had a beautiful face but a great figure. His muscles were well sculpted and although Jisung was proud of himself for the muscles he obtained from working out, Minho’s were on another level showing he had been working out far more than the one year Jisung had been. Averting his gaze, Jisung just tried to focus on finding his own uniform and change quickly and get out of there. After retrieving his uniform from his bag, Jisung realized he would have to take his own shirt off right next to Minho and he hesitated feeling shy and not knowing what to do, but his internal crisis was interrupted when Minho spoke up.

“uhm.. I think I left my uniform at home.. do you happen to have a spare one?”

“uuh.. yeah” Jisung said purposefully not looking at him. “here take this one” he said finally turning towards Minho to give him the shirt. 

“thanks” he replied as he slipped the shirt on slowly giving Jisung just enough time to notice a scar on Minho’s lower abdomen before quickly looking back in his locker so the boy wouldn’t see him looking. “I’ll see you out there” Minho said before exiting the room. 

Jisung let out a big sigh as all the tension in his body relaxed for a second. He really would be working with Minho today. Maybe I should try talking to him today he thought realizing that he knew close to nothing about him and discovering that he must have been through a lot judging by the size of the scar he mistakenly saw.

After Jisung finally changed and made his way to the front, Sana had already slipped away into the office and it was just Minho and Kevin in the front. Once Kevin saw Jisung he pulled out a paper saying “hey! Thanks for coming in today! If not for you I would’ve had to pull a double. This is for you.” He handed Jisung the paper with what looks like a checklist written on it. Kevin went on “It’s your first time closing right? These are the chores we have to finish when we close. I’ll show you how to do some of them but after I really wanna get some food. I’m starving!” Kevin proceeded to show Jisung where all the cleaning supplies are and how he should clean the espresso machine and the other equipment. After wrapping up, Kevin mumbled something contemplating what he should eat but Jisung couldn’t make out what he was saying. After changing, Kevin said goodbye and started making his way to the door. Just as he was about to push the door open, A nice looking young man on the other side opened it and held it open for the boy. “thank you!” Kevin said cheerfully as he walked past the young man, walking down the sidewalk. The young man stood there seemingly in a trance as he watched Kevin walk down the sidewalk. “Yo Jacob” Minho said loud enough for the young man to get snapped out of his trance and transported back into reality. 

“Oh hey what’s up” he said approaching the counter. “you work today?” 

“yeah” Minho replied “you?”

“Yeah I start in a little bit. Thought I’d get a cold brew before I start.” He said in a slow tired voice.

“yeah you sound like you need one” Minho said as he poured the man some cold brew topping it off with some oat milk.

“who is this?” He asked looking at Jisung. Whoever this man was he looked very clean and neat. Despite being tired, His shirt was neatly tucked into his jeans and his jean jacket was was cleanly cuffed falling down to his mid-forearm. He blinked slowly showing his sleepiness, but his hair was stylishly gelled up and out of his face.

“oh this is Jisung. He’s new. He usual only works the morning shift.” Minho replied.

“oooh this is Jisung.” He said almost sounding like teasing while Minho shoots him a cold icy glare. “I’m Jacob. This guy’s friend. Let me know if he’s being mean to you. I’ll give him a talking to.” He said with a small giggle. Minho still glaring. 

After getting his cold brew, Jacob left leaving Minho and Jisung alone again. Jisung leaned back against the fridge, spacing out. 'What did that mean?' Jisung thought 'did he tell Jacob about me? No that can’t be I barely talked to Minho at all I couldn’t have left any kind of impression on him. Oh no is it because I said he was attractive last time? He isn’t uncomfortable is he? Is that why Jacob said he might be mean to me?' 

“Jisung?”

Focusing back on where he was, he saw Minho standing directly in front of him close enough to startle him. “y- yes?” He stuttered.

“I need to get something from here.” His hand on the handle of the fridge.

“o- oh right sorry I was spacing out.”

“yeah I can see that” He said with a small sweet smile as he started taking some milk out of the fridge. “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh nothing really just.. Why did Jacob say something about you being mean to me? I thought it was kinda weird…” Jisung didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh he’s just teasing me cause a lot of people are scared of me when they first meet me. I guess I can be intimidating and my expressions look mean.” Minho said casually as if he was told this by others on multiple occasions.

“I don’t see you that way at all… You seem really sweet to me.” Jisung said with a light flush enveloping his cheeks. Minho turned towards him staring at him as that same warm smile that gave Jisung butterflies on the first day they met, slowly grew across his face. Jisung was nervous. He didn’t know if what he said was okay, but if it made Minho smile that sweetly, Jisung didn’t care. After seeing him smile, it was now the only thing Jisung wanted to look at. The way his eyes formed cresents and his pink lips curled. It was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Minho opened his mouth to respond when all of a sudden Sana burst out from the back room.

“Helllooo~” she said cheerily skipping up to Jisung and Minho. “I have an idea, you guys! Let’s have a welcoming party!!!”

“A party? What are you talking about?” Minho said with a straight face.

“Well, Jisung is still new and Felix is almost done with his training, so we should welcome them to the team by having a store party at my place!” She said enthusiastically as if she was just looking for an excuse to throw a party.

“But if we throw a party who will be here to work the store?” Jisung said very confused and almost hoping this stops her from having a party.

“It’s okay Changbin can close and he can always come after he finishes.” She replied as if it was an often occurrence for Changbin to work while their coworkers had fun. “So Shall we have a party?” The excited sparkle in her eyes made Jisung feel like no was not an answer, but he didn’t care for parties with people he didn’t know very well.

“Can I bring someone?” Jisung asked hoping if he brings his best friend the evening won’t be as dreadful.

“Of corse! Of corse! Both of you bring whoever you want!” She said as her smile widened. “Okay then! Friday night at my place! I’ll send you the address! This is gonna be so fun!!!” And then she skipped away back into the office area.

After Sana was gone, it was silent and the awkward energy was thick in the air. Jisung, feeling brave, decided to initiate the conversation saying “D- Do you like parties?”

“Not really.. you?”Minho replied.

“Me neither but she looked so excited.”

“Yeah Sana loves having parties and get togethers for team bonding or something like that. I don’t usually go.”

“Oh,” Jisung said looking down at his feet disappointed “Will you go to this one?”

“Yeah I think I will,” Minho said as Jisung looked up at him and his expression lightened. “I think it could be fun.” Minho paused for a second looking into Jisung’s eyes before turning away to wipe the counter.

The rest of the shift went by smoothly. Sana left around 4pm skipping and humming. It was hard to believe she was here since 6am in the morning as she did not look tired at all. Minho and Jisung exchanged a few more words throughout their shift which made Jisung happy even though they weren’t about anything deep or significant it felt nice to casually talk to Minho. Once they closed the store, Jisung started cleaning the espresso machine the way Kevin taught him to when Minho began looking for something. Jisung was facing the espresso machine using the cleaner and equipment he was taught to start cleaning each filter of the machine when he heard Minho’s soft voice right behind him. “Ah here it is.” He said looking at a screwdriver that was placed on top of the espresso machine. They were so close Jisung could feel his warmth radiating from his body and breath on his neck. The front of Minho’s shoulder grazed the back of Jisung’s as he reached his hand past Jisung’s ear grabbing the screwdriver on top of the machine. Jisung froze in place as Minho slowly pulled away and went back to work dismantling a piece of equipment with the screwdriver. Jisung tried to focus back on his work ignoring the strange sensation he felt from being so close to Minho. 

Jisung was just about done cleaning and shutting down the equipment in the front when he noticed Minho was gone. Maybe he’s cleaning the back room Jisung thought as it was the only reason he wouldn’t be out in the front. He made his way to the back room. Still no Minho. However, he noticed the door leading outside was a crack open. Usually people only go out there to smoke and take the trash out. It’s usually closed and locked by the end of the night. Jisung went to check it out and when he opened the door he saw Minho outside crouching by a nearby bush. After taking a few steps outside, Minho turned to look at Jisung putting his index finger over his lips signaling Jisung to be quiet. After getting closer, Jisung heard a little meow coming from the leaves of the bush. Once he was crouching next to Minho, sure enough there was a cute orange tabby cat looking a little scared hiding in the leaves. Minho slowly put his had out holding a piece of turkey. The scared cat slowly approached Minho’s hand sniffing first before eating the turkey. 

“where did you get the turkey?” Jisung whispered.

“I took it from one of the snack packs we sell. Don’t tell anyone.” Minho whispered with a little giggle. Minho reached out his hand towards the cat and the cat began to nuzzle its face against Minho’s hand.

“He likes you.” Jisung whispered with a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah I like to feed the stray cats around here although I’m not supposed to.” He replied.

“Why not?”

“They keep coming back and bothering the other coworkers, but I’m the only one who ever gives them food. Of corse if Sana knew I was using the store’s food to feed them she’d be pretty mad.” Minho said calmly while still petting the orange tabby. The way Minho pets the tabby is so gentle and sweet. His eyes are so filled with care and warmth it is hard to believe this is the same person who can give an icy glare that intimidates others. Jisung enjoyed seeing this other side of him. He started to wonder what else about Minho he could learn. What else did he like? What did he dislike? 

Thinking about all of this Jisung blurted out, “I want to feed them too.”

Minho slowly turned to face Jisung a little surprised but in a good way. He seemed happy. He gave Jisung a piece of turkey, their fingers feeling each other’s warmth at the slight touch, and he just watched as Jisung reached out his hand towards the tabby. “This is Soonie.” Minho whispered with a caring voice as if he was introducing his own child. “The other cats that come visit sometimes are Doongi and Dori.”

“You named them yourself?” Jisung asked as Soonie finished eating the turkey from his hand. 

“Yes. Soonie and Doongi have orange fur. Dori is younger and has gray fur.” Minho explained with a glimmer in his eyes, showing that he truly cared for these cats. “you’ll learn it after you see them a few times. But don’t tell anyone else okay. This is our secret.” He said, the sweet soft smile spreading across his cheeks.

Jisung felt butterflies again. Our secret He kept repeating in his head. Our secret. Jisung felt incredibly lucky to be here next to Minho learning about him and now sharing a secret with him. As Jisung stared at Minho who was gently petting Soonie with his soft caring expression, Jisung finally accepted the fact that he had a crush on him. Jisung knew Minho gave him butterflies and that he was somehow drawn to him, but it was only now in this moment that he was able to accept that he had feelings for him. Despite this new discovery, Jisung was satisfied in this moment. Jisung knew that Minho was attractive and whether he was interested in girls or boys or both or neither, In Jisung’s eyes Minho was so beautiful inside and out that he could be with anyone he wanted and it probably wouldn’t be him. Jisung felt inferior, like he was not good enough or worthy of Minho’s affection and so for him just being here was enough. Just being next to him was enough. Jisung looked up at the moon and stars above them and sighed as his own warm smile spread across his face.


	2. Everything is okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung gets caught in an unfortunate situation. Minho saves him both physically from getting hurt, and mentally from his bottled up feelings.
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> “W- What?” Jisung eyes are wide. Minho takes his hands and flips them so his palms are facing up. His palms are littered with small scratches, dirt mixed with his blood making his hands different shades of red and brown. Minho immediately starts cleaning the wounds being gentle but thorough. “You don’t have to I-”
> 
> “I can do it.” He cuts Jisung off “My mother was a nurse so she taught me how to properly clean cuts like these.”
> 
> “Oh.. Thank you.. My parents just tell me to suck it up.” Jisung says with a small sad laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild violence and bullying!!!! Do not read if you are not comfortable!!!!!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

The next day Jisung went to work and Minho was not there. It was probably his day off. Even though he wasn’t there, at the end of the night, Jisung went outside looking for any cute creatures lurking in the dark. He saw movement in the bush where Soonie had been the other night and approached it with a piece of turkey in hand. A cat slowly approached out of the darkness, the soft light from the moon falling on the sweet cats face. This cat was not orange like Soonie. The cat was gray and smaller in size. This must be Dori Jisung thought remembering Minho’s description. Jisung smiled thinking about Minho’s gentle and warm expression when talking about the cats. He continued to reach his hand out with the turkey letting the Dori nibble the ripped pieces of meat from his palm when he started to feel dizzy. He blinked a few times as his vision slowly started to blur. Not again Jisung thought. In a kind of panic, Jisung shut his eyes tightly and reopened them hoping everything would be clear. 

“Hey, Jisung, what are you doing?”

Jisung blinked a few more times and then his vision slowly came back, the blurry world around him starting to look clear again. When Jisung’s eyes finally adjusted, Dori already ran away and he was left staring at an empty shrub. Jisung placed the rest of the turkey on the floor thinking maybe one of the other cats might eat it later and turned back to the store to see Changbin, the other worker who usually does the closing shifts, looking at him confused. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Jisung said trying to hide his residual dizziness as he stood up and made his way back to the store. “Everything done?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” He responded, still looking confused as to why Jisung was outside crouching next to a bush, but deciding he didn’t care enough to ask. And so they said their goodbyes and started walking in opposite directions.

It wasn’t too late, it was almost 10pm, but the street leading back to his dorm seemed eerily empty. The cold air stinging his cheeks, Jisung crossed his arms hoping to gain some warmth, although it didn’t really work. The cold dark air on the uninhabited streets wasn’t comforting like the morning air, but somehow it was different. Jisung didn’t feel like it was a peaceful moment to himself, but just… lonely. He was isolated with only his own thoughts to keep him company. Although the introvert valued having his alone time, he also sometimes wished he could run away from the voices in his head. The voices telling him that he didn’t have what it takes to become a producer, telling him that he should give up and do what his parents tell him to, telling him that if he came out to his parents they wouldn’t love him anymore, telling him that he should stop liking Minho before he becomes heartbroken. 

As Jisung looks down at his feet as he walks, deep in thought, he catches movement in his peripheral and quickly lifts his chin up to look. There was a seven-eleven up ahead on his left hand side and noticed a group of three boys having some loud conversation as they exited the convenience store carrying what looked to be a six pack of beer and a bottle of tequila. Jisung slowed his pace hoping that the group would be gone by the time he had to pass the store, but to his dismay their pace was slower, almost meeting Jisung exactly as they took to the sidewalk. Jisung, in an introvert’s panic, quickly sped up his pace hoping to lose the group so that he could be alone again, almost missing the negative voices in his head as he preferred them over the noises that came from obnoxious college boys. But before he could rush past them, he was held back by the straps of his backpack, the sudden tension on his shoulders causing him to stumble backwards slightly.

“Is that you, princess?” 

Jisung’s heart dropped. He knows this voice. He’s heard it before. Jisung whipped his head around, eyes wide, almost shaking from fright. There he was, Jisung’s old classmate from junior high, Rick. Rick’s legal name was Dick, but he had it changed sometime in his second year for obvious reasons, although Jisung thought the name really suited him. Jisung went to school with him from elementary school until the end of junior high when Jisung moved and transferred to a high school in a different area. He thought he would never see the dick again, but fate has proven him wrong. 

“You miss my face, princess?” The rough mocking voice of the man spoke, getting closer to Jisung’s face sending chills through his entire body.

When Jisung was young, just around the end of elementary school, he was curious and tried applying makeup on that one of his female classmates showed him. She was very kind and excited to share her cute little makeup kit, however Rick and the other boys were not as kind. They started calling him ‘princess’ mocking his interest in makeup and other feminine qualities he might have displayed subconsciously. It started in elementary school, but it continued and grew worse and worse as the years went by. It started with the teasing, then the words got harsher, then he asked Jisung for money or to do errands for him and started getting physical by pushing or kicking Jisung when he refused to listen to them. Jisung had thanked god when his father got transferred to a different district in his job, forcing their family to move.

As soon as Jisung felt the tug on his shoulders, he recalled being dragged by his backpack across the pavement until he gave up his allowance money. As soon as Jisung heard his voice he recalled the harsh words that left his lips. As soon as Jisung saw his face, he recalled the sickening grin that stretched across his face as he watched Jisung wince in pain from every kick to the stomach. 

“You live around here?” Rick said pulling Jisung under his arm forcefully, the smell of alcohol stinking his breath. Jisung was shocked and silent. Rick grew bigger since the last time Jisung saw him and it was scary. “What you forgot how to speak when you went to high school?” Rick chuckled gaining a reaction from his buddies who laughed right along with him. “Come on, princess, aren’t you happy to see me?” His voice sounded rougher and he grabbed Jisung by his backpack and threw him a few feet forward. It was enough force to Jisung to fall, his hands scraping the concrete as he braced himself. He felt dizzy. His vision started to fade. Jisung turned to look up at the dick as his figure blurred and a dark silhouette came from behind Jisung and pushed Rick forcefully. Jisung closed his eyes tightly hoping he would regain his sight the same way he did earlier that night. Again? Why now? Jisung blinked furiously trying to regain his vision. This time his vision fully blacked out. He could not see anything. He could only hear voices.

“Who the hell are you?” The rough voice of the asshole shouted.

“Go home.” A different voice demanded, sounding cold and intimidating, yet familiar.

Rick chuckled a little saying “Do you know this little shit?” And then a loud grunt.

Jisung started to regain his vision at this point, the blurry figures growing clearer. He looked up and saw the asshole holding his cheek as his buddies to his sides stood close to him looking panicked, but frozen. All of a sudden he is lifted to his feet and has his arm over the mysterious man’s shoulder helping him walk. 

“come on let’s go before they get too angry” the familiar voice whispered as they started walking, ignoring the shouts from the men behind them.

Jisung looked to his right at the man helping him walk, vision now fully clear, and saw the defined jaw line and perfectly sculpted nose and sparkling eyes he daydreamed about daily. It was Minho. Am I dreaming? He thought with a surprised look on his face.

“M-Minho? What are you doing here?” Jisung stuttered.

“I wanted to get some food at seven-eleven and saw you being thrown to the ground by some dick.” Minho said still sounding stern and angry as he sounded before. “where do you live? I’ll take you home.”

“Oh, It’s okay you don’t have to” Jisung attempted to pull away from him but his grip was strong.

“You don’t look like you can walk properly let me help you.” Minho argued.

“Okay” Jisung said softly. He didn’t want to be a bother to Minho, but he did enjoy leaning on him, his arm over his broad shoulders. “I live at the dorms down the street on the left.”

They walked in silence, the air still stiff and cold. They got into the dorms and Jisung opened the door to his room. Minho placed him down on his bed gently. “How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked looking him up and down. 

Jisung was keeping himself from breaking down. His eyes were filling with tears and his body shook, but he tried to stay calm. “I’m fine I’m fine” he said in a soft shaky voice. “Thank you for helping me. It’s late you must be tired you can go I’m okay.”

Jisung sat upright in his bed trying to put up a brave front. He did not want to bother Minho. He did not want to make him feel uncomfortable by crying. He felt embarrassed already from everything that’s happened. He feels incredibly vulnerable and although Jisung trusts and cares for Minho, it was a bit uncomfortable considering they didn’t know each other very well and they were in his room, his private space.

Minho crouched down in front of him gently placing his hands on Jisung’s knees and looking directly in his eyes.

“Hey. You’re safe now, okay? Everything is okay now.” 

Minho’s eyes were filled with warmth and his voice filled with care. Unable to hold it back any longer, tears softly roll from Jisung’s eyes past his cheeks and hangs off his chin. He doesn’t sob. He just lets the tears pool in his eyes and fall gently as he gets lost lookin in the other’s caring gaze. “Do you feel better?” Minho asks, tilting his head a bit to the side. Jisung simply nods, unsure if he can speak without fully crying. Minho slowly gets up and starts looking around for something. 

“There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom.” Jisung whispers trying not to choke or stutter as the tears continue to stream down his cheeks. Minho nods and soon he emerges from the bathroom with the kit and a box of tissues.

“Give me you’re hands” He says in his soothing gentle voice, much different from the cold intimidating voice Jisung heard him use earlier.

“W- What?” Jisung eyes are wide. Minho takes his hands and flips them so his palms are facing up. His palms are littered with small scratches, dirt mixed with his blood making his hands different shades of red and brown. Minho immediately starts cleaning the wounds being gentle but thorough. “You don’t have to I-”

“I can do it.” He cuts Jisung off “My mother was a nurse so she taught me how to properly clean cuts like these.”

“Oh.. Thank you.. My parents just tell me to suck it up.” Jisung says with a small sad laugh.

“My mother is very kind. She always told me that it is okay to feel. That it was okay to cry. I am very thankful for her.” Minho says somberly. He pauses, stops tending to Jisung’s cuts and looks up at him. “The same applies to you. You don’t need to suck it up or hold in your emotions. It’s okay to feel them.”

“I- I was always told that I shouldn’t cry. That I have no reason to cry. Other people have it much worse. I should be be grateful that my problems are so small because there are others suffering far worse. And they are right and I am grateful, but sometimes I just feel so incredibly sad and lonely and I don’t even understand why.” Jisung feels the tears pour out and he can’t help but whimper. 

Minho, still holding Jisung’s injured hands in his, gazes into his eyes filled with warmth.

“What other people experience has nothing to do with you or your feelings. Don’t invalidate yourself by comparing. Everyone is different, everyone should be allowed to feel, and everyone deserves to be happy. That includes you.”

Jisung has never been told this before. He always felt like and idiot for being so sad over things that didn’t seem like a big deal. There were days when nothing really happened and yet he felt the sadness and loneliness seep into his bones. There were days when something did happen, like today, and he would just cry into his pillow silently for hours hoping his parents wouldn’t notice. He trained himself not to cry in front of others and he trained himself to cry quietly alone. In front of Minho, he can’t help it anymore. He lets his head fall down, his chin touching his chest, and he weeps. He is still relatively quiet, but he lets out a few whimpers. Minho simply lifts his hand and starts petting the other’s head. Warm gentle strokes, comforting the other. Once Minho sees that he has calmed down a bit he continues cleaning the wounds. He carefully wraps Jisung’s hands in bandages and stands up, getting ready to leave. 

“Are you alright?” He asks looking at the other who is still sitting on the bed.

“Yes, yes I am good. Are you okay going home? Do you live far?” Jisung replies, his voice is much stronger this time almost normal.

“I live just two minutes from here actually so don’t worry… Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, really I am good now… You’re.. not gonna ask who that guy was?” 

Minho pauses and looks at Jisung staring into him. “Maybe I’ll ask later, when you feel better and get some rest.” He smiles softly.

Jisung smiles back gently, his cheeks and eyes still red and puffy. “Thank you so much, really.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” He responds turning towards the door. “If anyone tries to bother you like that you can call me okay?” Jisung just nods. He feels touched that Minho is so caring, if his cheeks weren’t already red from the crying they would be from his blushing. Minho was just past the doorframe when he turned around suddenly.

“I don’t know if this helps but… I like to chant ‘everything is okay’ in my head as if it’s a spell that will one day come true.” His magical radiating smile spreads across his cheeks and with that he turns around and he’s gone.

Jisung smiles widely and lets out a light chuckle. He can’t help but think that the spell is working already.


	3. Falling for you more with each hour pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's party begins!
> 
> ——————
> 
> “Everything will be fine, Ji.” Dahyun said trying to comfort the boy. “If you want to go home early just let me know okay? If you want me to stay next to you the whole time, or get some air outside, just let me know. oooor If you want to be alone with Min- “
> 
> The door swung open abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of MoonBae and SaiDa along with your regularly scheduled Minsung content :)

——————

6pm

It was finally Friday. The whole week went by and the last time Jisung saw Minho was that one night last Sunday. It was Friday now and It was the day of the party. Jisung was kinda freaking out, but luckily he had Dahyun, his best friend, who was going with him.

Dahyun was his friend from high school. Jisung trusted her more than anyone else. She knew about his struggles in middle school. She knew he was gay. She knew that he was not open about it. She also knew that Jisung had a crush on Minho, because he would not stop talking about him sometimes.

The two of them were in his dorm room, He was lucky enough to get a single room so he didn’t need to worry about roommates. Jisung had various clothing items laid out on the bed and was showing them to Dahyun who seemed unamused. Dahyun sat in the chair by Jisung’s desk in the corner of the small room. She wore a gray pleated skirt with a matching blazer top. Her hair was a black and silky as it flowed in soft waves all the way down to her waist. She looked amazing. Classy and cute.

Jisung really wanted to look good as well and seeing as how he usually just wears jeans and T-shirts, he asked Dahyun for advice. He continued to scramble through his clothes as Dahyun sighed saying “Sung, just wear whatever makes you feel comfortable and confident.”

“Yeah that’s the problem, I don’t feel confident in any of these! Sorry not everyone looks cute all the time like you.” Jisung said eyeing her elegant and cute look.

“But you’re so cute alll the time~” Dahyun said teasingly poking Jisung in his side.

“Oh then should I just wear my supreme shirt that you love sooo much?” Jisung started to pull the shirt out from his pile while grinning widely.

“No please I hate that shirt!” Dahyun squealed lunging forward to take the shirt out of Jisung’s hands. “We don’t want your coworkers thinking you’re a fboy now do we?”

Jisung scoffed and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Okay okay here just do this.” Dahyun rolled her eyes and picked up one of Jisung’s favorite, not supreme, T-shirts and dark jeans. “Tuck the shirt in and wear a nice jacket on top. That way you’re comfortable because you wear jeans and T-shirts literally everyday, but this time it looks more classy.”

“Okay yeah good idea.” He said grabbing the clothes from her hand and shuffling to pick a jacket. “What do you think about this one?” He picked up a beige button up jacket that was cropped at his hips.

“perfect.” She said and Jisung hurried to the bathroom to put on his outfits and finish getting ready.

He finally came out with his complete outfit. His hair was gelled back with the exception of a few beautiful strands falling on his forehead. He wore a simple chain necklace and some small hoop earrings. “Let’s go.” He said as he put on his converse run star hike platform shoes.

“Finally. We’re gonna be late you know.” Dahyun said teasing the other.

——————

6:30pm

Jacob came to the party with Minho. He didn’t really know why as he didn’t work at the coffee shop so he felt like it wasn’t really his place to attend a work party, but he enjoyed gatherings so if he was invited he had no problems going. Minho seemed like he really wanted Jacob to come too so he was happy to go with his friend.

Jacob was a regular at the coffee shop since he worked next door at the bookstore. He would go in frequently in the afternoon before doing the closing shift and so he saw Minho and some of the other workers, like Changbin, quite frequently. However he didn’t know any of the workers who opened the store so he knew there would be quite a few people he hasn’t met.

What he didn’t know was that Kevin, the boy he saw that one day when he went to get his cold brew, was not a customer, but a worker as well. So when they went to the party, he was not expecting to see him, the boy who’s face looked so perfect it sent him into a trance.

As they entered Sana’s apartment, they noticed that not a lot of people were there yet. It was only 6pm so maybe they were too early. The apartment was nice. On the right, there was a couch with matching armchairs facing a fairly big TV which was playing Spirited Away and it looked like an array of other Hayao Miyazaki movies are on standby ready to be played one after another. Towards the left of the room there was a small kitchen area and a hallway that lead to the bathroom and bedroom. There was also a small screen door on the ride side wall that lead to a decent sized balcony area with two chairs. It was nice and cozy.

Sana came up to greet them introducing herself to Jacob and rambling in excitement for their gathering, but Jacob had a hard time focusing on her words as he was in a trance looking at Kevin who was fixing himself a drink in the kitchen.

“That’s Kevin.” Minho whispered to him as if he was able to read his mind.

“He works with you?” Jacob responded finally out of his trance.

“Yeah he works morning shifts.” Minho replied with a sly smile. Jacob will probably get teased about this later. He thought about how he would introduce himself, what he might say, until Minho blurted out “Hey Kev! How are you?” As he made his way to the kitchen pulling Jacob with him.

“Heeeey!” Kevin basically sang as he waved his hands theatrically in the air, a bottle of rum in one hand and a plastic cup in the other. “Want a drink?”

“Dont tell me you’re drunk already?” Minho chuckled.

“Pssh, Me? I can hold my liquor, unlike some people.” Kevin responded teasingly, eyeing Minho.

“Tch, I never drank with you. How would you know if I can handle or not?” Minho retaliated.

“I can just tell.” Kevin said sassily.

“You’re totally right. He’s a mess.” Jacob said trying to get in on the teasing.

“This is my friend, Jacob. Jacob, This is Kevin.” Minho introduced.

“Hi.” Kevin said playfully while giving a small waving gesture. It was adorable.

“Hi.” Jacob responded releasing a light chuckle under his breath.

——————

7pm

Jisung and Dahyun finally arrived at the address, ringing the doorbell. Jisung nervously played with the hem of his jacket, a habit he picked up since middle school, and Dahyun could see this.

Jisung stared and the floor awaiting the party inside. There would be lots of people in there, lots of interacting. It will take lots of energy. Dahyun sensed his uneasiness and bent down tilting her head up so that she could catch Jisung’s gaze.

“Everything will be fine, Ji.” She said trying to comfort the boy. “If you want to go home early just let me know okay? If you want me to stay next to you the whole time, or get some air outside, just let me know. oooor If you want to be alone with Min- “

The door swung open abruptly.

“Hiiii~~~” Sana sang already a little tipsy as she threw up her arms in the air. “come in come in! Oh hi! My name is Sana. And you are?” Sana tipped her head to the side, a curious expression on her face.

“Oh um I’m Dahyun, Jisung’s friend.” Dahyun said taken aback by the sudden appearance of the pretty girl.

“Come, Come! There are drinks over there, Movies over there, and bathrooms are back down the hall.” Sana started explaining the set up of her apartment making large gestures towards different areas and introducing Dahyun to the different baristas.

Jisung was stuck, planted to his current position. Minho was in the kitchen talking with Jacob and Kevin. He looked immaculate. His hair styled in a side part, His eyebrows shaped perfectly, a small hint of eyeshadow on his eyelids. He wore a dangly earring, trendy, but not gaudy or over the top. He had his usual black jeans on, but he wore a black satin long-sleeved collared shirt with the first few buttons open, revealing his prominent collar bones. It was breathtaking and Jisung once again felt his inferiority complex take over his thoughts as he reminded himself that he could never be good enough to be with him.

As soon as he noticed Minho turn in his direction, he looked somewhere else, attempting to hide his blatant stares. Dahyun grabbed his arm clinging on him saying “helllooo anyone in there? What do you wanna do? get a drink?” Dahyun started pulling him by his arm towards the kitchen area.

Kevin introduced himself first while offering different mixtures of drinks. Jacob and Minho also exchanged introductions with Dahyun, her eyes widening when she meets Minho and slyly meets Jisung’s eyes with an expression that Jisung could read easily. She was saying something along the lines of _oooh he’s cute_ teasing him with her dancing eyebrows.

Jisung, unable to keep his gaze from drifting to Minho, noticed he was watching Dahyun. It was subtle, but it was like Minho was examining her. Was he checking her out? _Makes sense_ Jisung thought. The majority of people are straight and Dahyun is incredibly pretty and charming. It isn’t impossible to think that he would be interested. Even so, Jisung can’t help but feel disappointed.

——————

7:30pm

As the five of them stood in the kitchen finishing their discussion about their favorite mixtures of alcohol, Kevin and Jacob moved further into the kitchen by the food. Dahyun wanted to be a good wingman so she told Jisung that she would go to the living room area wanting to watch the movie being played. She knew Jisung can get uncomfortable sometimes though so she made sure to send him a reassuring glance saying _If you need me I’ll be right there._ Jisung seemed to catch on and gave a subtle nod and smile to confirm.

With that, Dahyun made her way to the couch where she bravely sat next to Sana who was noisily enjoying the movie. Dahyun made friends easily throughout her life. She can talk and make conversation easily and she was charming so people often liked her. But for some reason, sitting next to Sana, she didn’t know what to say.

A particularly funny scene came on and Sana giggled brightly and although Dahyun has no idea what is going on, she laughed because of the other. She leaned forward and turned her head to the side tilting it slightly. “I don’t know what is happening but I’m laughing!” She confesses.

“You need to watch the beginning to get it, silly.” Sana gigged.

“Catch me up! Catch me up!” Dahyun says excitedly. Even when she’s nervous, she can make friends easily.

Dahyun and Sana continued talking to each other as if they were long time friends. They talked through the movie commenting and exclaiming their opinions of the characters and the plot. The movie ended and so Sana played some music, then they went on and on about their music preferences. Dahyun occasionally steals glances in Jisung’s direction just making sure the boy is comfortable, she did come here for him after all. Even so, she sure hopes that Jisung is doing fine right now because she does not want to leave anytime soon.

——————

8pm

Although Jisung and Minho weren’t really alone, It sure felt like they were. Their attention was only on each other ignoring the loud chatter around them. First they talked about work, because it was something they knew they had in common. They talked about some of Sana’s weird followers. One who would come in at least twice a week to bring her lunch saying how “Sana loves to eat” when in actuality she just gives it to the other coworkers because she has the appetite of a mouse. They laughed and joked about how he was creepy because he only liked Sana and the other female workers, but for some reason he also grew to like Jisung. Minho joked that it was because “he was pretty” and Jisung’s eyes darted to different parts of the room nervously looking for something to stare at because he knew if he looked at Minho he would blush.

After a few more conversations about their favorite drinks and foods and other weird customers they’ve had recently, Minho and Jisung’s conversation ran dry. They stood awkwardly both seemingly nervous but comfortable, as the chatter from the others filled the apartment. Jisung’s eyes wandered afraid to look at Minho, but strongly compelled to do so at the same time.

“It’s kinda loud in here… Do you wanna chill outside for a bit?” Minho suggested

Jisung’s eyes grew wide. He wasn’t sure if he was anxious or excited, possibly both.

“Uhm y- yeah sure.” He sounded hesitant, but he was definitely happy.

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be more exciting :)))


	4. I fall for you more with each hour pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues!
> 
> ——————
> 
> Minho leaned in, his hand resting now at the back of Jisung’s neck. Jisung could feel his breath mixing with Minho’s. He could feel the warmth from their closeness. Despite his heart beating so rapidly he thought it might just stop, He has never felt so warm and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if the switching POVs is confusing. I thought it would be fun :) Also I don't really have a plan for this so I'm just writing as I go, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

8:30pm

“Do you mind?” Minho gestured to his vape pen as they exited the building, choosing to sit on a bench near the sidewalk.

“oh, no, go ahead.” Jisung really didn’t mind. His parents often smoked at home, so he was used to it, but the sweet smell from the vapor was significantly more pleasant than that of his parent’s smoke.

“So.. Who was that you came in with? Y- your girlfriend?” Minho asked quietly. It was the first time Jisung has ever heard Minho stutter.

“Oh no no no she’s my friend. I knew her since high school.” Jisung said very quickly. He didn’t realize that people might confuse them as a couple because to them it was very obvious that they would never be attracted to each other.

Minho smiled slightly after Jisung’s response as if he was relieved. Maybe he really is interested in Dahyun? But Jisung wouldn’t say anything about his suspicions. He knew that Dahyun would not be interested in someone that Jisung even remotely had a crush on. That’s just how she is.

After a few more exhales of vapor, Minho began to speak in a calmer, softer tone.

“How is your hand?” Minho looked as Jisung flipped his palms up revealing the scabs.

“A lot better thanks to you.” Jisung smiled “It doesn’t hurt at all!”

They exchanged smiles and looked each other in the eye for the first time that night. As soon as their eyes met, Jisung felt it again, the spark in his stomach. He liked the feeling.

After a comfortable pause Minho, with a shift in tone, decided to speak.

“So, Will you tell me who that guy was? From the other night?”

“Oh.. yeah” There was a short silence as Jisung tried to figure out what words to use. How could he explain his years of abuse in school? How does someone describe the fear they felt to just exist? Was Jisung even this comfortable being vulnerable with Minho? The pause was small, but in the silent night it felt a lot longer.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Minho said in a hushed tone.

“No.. I just.. I’m not sure what to say.” Jisung looked down at his knees. They were pressed together as his feet twisted angling in, making Jisung look shy and cute but also anxious.

“How about you ask me something first? Is there anything about me you want to know?” Minho said attempting to make the other more comfortable.

There was so much Jisung wanted to know about the other. What did he do when he wasn’t at work? What was his favorite color? What made him happy? What made him unhappy? But there was one thing Jisung couldn’t stop thinking about ever since the day he saw it.

“There was something I was wondering about but… no never mind.” Jisung turned his head away not wanting to look the other in the eyes.

“Nooo~ you can’t just say never mind!” The other teased, making Jisung exhale a small laugh. This was the first time he’s ever heard Minho use such a cute teasing voice. “Come on, don’t worry. I can handle it.” He reassured the other to continue speaking.

“Okay well.. It’s just I saw.. I mean accidentally… I..Y- you had a scar on your stomach..” Jisung said trying desperately to stop the stuttering. Jisung’s expression was serious, he tilted his head down, looking at his knees again.

Minho just smiled softly. “Don’t worry so much.” He reached up and gently pet Jisung’s head causing the other look up at him. “It was from a surgery, but I’m completely healed now.” He dropped his hand back to his side. “I am lucky that I can recover so quickly. I was always like that even as a kid.” He chuckled a little, gazing out across the street, lost in his own memories.

His expression slowly grew sad and he said “the surgery was for my mom actually. She needed a kidney and there were no donors at the time so.. I told her she could have mine…” Minho leaned back and looked up at the stars. “The world deserves to have someone as warm and kind as her in it, but right now she is still in the hospital. The Kidney transplant went well, but she fell ill after…. I know she’ll get better soon though.”

Minho looked back at Jisung. Their eyes locked. Jisung’s expression was that of sympathy and care. Minho’s was just of a sad soft smile, seemingly trying to reassure the other and himself that everything is okay.

After the silence and exchange of looks, Jisung felt comfortable and calm.

“His name is Rick.” Jisung started in a soft voice, no longer shaken. “I went to school with him until I transferred to a different high school. He would bother me daily like how he did before you helped me… I didn’t think I would ever have to see him again.”

“What are you gonna do if you run into him again?” Minho asked, visibly very concerned.

“I’m not sure.” Jisung answered honestly. He didn’t expect to ever see the dick again and he never really thought about what he was supposed to do. Last time, he luckily moved away so he could completely avoid him. If avoiding him was no longer possible, what else could he do?

Jisung looked back down at his feet, deep in thought. What was he going to do?

Minho moved closer on the bench as he put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder making the other look back up. This is the closest they’ve ever been. The outside of their thighs touched and their shoulders pressed into each other with Minho’s arm around him, his hand grasping his shoulder. Their faces were maybe 6 inches away from each other at this point.

Jisung felt so incredibly flustered he attempted to look back down, but Minho interrupted him.

“look at me.”

Jisung was frozen in place staring directly into his dark brown eyes.

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I don’t want to see you get hurt. If he bothers you, let me know, okay?” Minho pleaded, a serious yet caring expression on his face.

Jisung tried to control his thoughts and focus on what Minho was saying. But can you blame him if he started to think about how his hair flowed perfectly to the side of his face, or how his skin was so flawless he wondered how soft it would be, or how his lips had a hint of pink and he wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Snapping back to reality, Jisung thought about Rick and how he was a violent person and looked a lot bigger and stronger than he remembered him to be.

“What if he hurts you?” Jisung loved the idea of Minho protecting him and caring about him, but realistically, Jisung was just his coworker.

“I’m stronger than I look.” Minho smiled and raised his eyebrow confidently.

“Is that so?” Jisung couldn’t help but giggle. He relaxed a bit and continued “Even if you are strong, that guy is violent and I’m not worth you getting hurt.”

Minho’s hand moved from his shoulder to pat his head, gently stroking his hair.

“Yes, you are.” They held their gazes into each other’s eyes. “So… you tell me if he bothers you.”

The other could only nod as he was at a loss for words.

“Are you feeling better though?” He asked smiling brightly.

“Yeah. Thank you.” Jisung smiled back. He was genuinely feeling good. Although they haven’t known each other very long, Jisung felt comfortable with Minho. Usually it takes Jisung a while to really get to know someone, but for some reason, with Minho it felt natural. Anything Minho did made Jisung smile. It was as if Minho was the sole signal for his brain to make serotonin.

“I feel a million times better.”

They stared at each other for another second that felt like a lifetime. Minho’s hand still petting Jisung’s head. Their thighs still touching. Their faces still 6 inches apart. No, now it was 5.

Minho leaned in, his hand resting now at the back of Jisung’s neck. Jisung could feel his breath mixing with Minho’s. He could feel the warmth from their closeness. Despite his heart beating so rapidly he thought it might just stop, He has never felt so warm and comfortable.

They looked at each other and it was like the rest of the world had faded away, until…

“Heey!” Changbin shouted from across the street, unaware of what he might be interrupting. “What’s up guys??”

Minho quickly pulled away. His arm now rested behind Jisung on the bench as he scooted a little bit away from him, their thighs parting. Jisung feeling the cold night envelop him again and he shivered.

“Finished closing?” Minho asked in a very casual, not flustered, manner.

“Yeah! What are you guys doing out here?” He asked.

Jisung avoided eye contact, his heart still beating faster than he thought it ever could. Minho simply just held up his vape pen and Changbin nodded.

“Aight imma go inside then. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that Changbin went inside.

It was silent again. They exchanged a few glances, until they just ended up laughing.

“Shall we go back inside?” Minho smiled and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah” Jisung giggled.

——————

9pm

Dahyun always questioned her sexuality. She believed she was straight because others always assumed her to be that way. She didn’t understand feelings of sexual attraction or romantic attraction or what the difference was. She’s not homophobic. She supports all her queer friends and she always advocated for LGBTQ+ rights, but she can’t help feeling some sort of homophobia is internalized within her. She’s dated guys before. She’s had crushes on girls before, although she tends to convince herself that she doesn’t and never realizes it until they were already out of her life. But she also never felt any strong sexual desire for anyone really, but she wants to feel love. She wants to care so much about someone that she would do anything for them. When she imagines what kind of person would make her feel that way it was never about gender, but who the person is.

She can’t help but panic when she meets the cutest sweetest girl she’s ever met.

It’s only been a few hours since they met but Dahyun and Sana are getting along swimmingly. They already have discussed five different common interests and are now talking about their dreams and aspirations.

“Right now I’m happy managing our shop, but my dream is to open my own store!” Sana said excitedly, a little tipsy. “I want to open a cafe, but there would be ice cream too. And, I don’t know, I just like thinking it could make people happy and my favorite thing is to see happy customers.”

“You’re so sweet” Dahyun giggles feeling a little buzzed herself.

She watched Sana’s eyes sparkle as she excitedly explains her dream cafe she would own one day and Dahyun tunes out a little getting lost in her eyes.

“I’m gonna get another drink! Do you want anything?” Sana says once she seemed to finish her excited rambling.

“No, thank you.” Dahyun replies and watches as Sana skips over to her kitchen.

Although Dahyun only came to this party to support Jisung, she was having an amazing time. She didn’t think she would actually make friends and with Jisung’s boss no less.

She glanced over to the kitchen looking to see if Sana was on her way back, but of corse Sana is a social butterfly and is now in some excited conversation with a man who had just came in that Dahyun did not know. Dahyun smiled as she watched Sana laughing and having a good time. Seeing the other happy made her happy, although she didn’t know why. Sana’s energy was just contagious.

Dahyun watched as Sana and this other guy laughed and joked, but when Sana started lightly punching his shoulder or touching his arm it made Dahyun feel odd. The two were very close it seems. It makes sense because presumably they work together and spend many hours with each other. It was perfectly normal for friends and coworkers to joke around in such a way. Why did it make Dahyun feel so… weird.

It was as if a weight was dropped in her stomach and she no longer felt as giddy and light. But, Dahyun didn’t understand why. Why would she feel bad watching her newly made friend being happy?

——————

9:30pm

Jisung and Minho head back inside the noisy apartment. They head back to the kitchen area to get more drinks and they find Jacob and Kevin showing each other weird drinking tricks they know and seemingly just fooling around creating a mess around them. Sana and Changbin are chatting and laughing loudly about who knows what. As Minho fixes another drink for the two of them, skillfully avoiding Kevin and Jacobs mess on the counter, Felix approaches them shyly.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself to you guys yet so I thought I’d say hi!” The boy smiled from ear to ear, his freckles sprinkled across his face and eyes shining. “I’m Felix”

Minho and Jisung introduced themselves as well and Changbin breaking away from his conversation with Sana also jumps in to introduce himself.

As soon as Changbin laid eyes on Felix he seems completely focused on him. Sana pouts, she doesn’t like being ignored, but it quickly turns into a motherly smile as she enjoys watching her workers bonding and getting along. That was the point of this gathering after all!

Sana gleefully makes her way back to the couch where Dahyun is. Jisung and Dahyun exchange a look signaling to each other that they were both doing okay. Dahyun even winks at him so he knows she’s having a great time.

Jisung looks back at Minho making some sort of fruity concoction when suddenly his vision blurs. _Again?_ This had happened a few times already this past week. Why was this happening? Jisung blinked rapidly again, but decided to just close his eyes. With his eyes closed he took a deep breath _In 3… Out 3…_ He opened his eyes again and the blurs slowly cleared up.

“Jisung? Are you okay? Whats wrong”

Once his vision was completely clear he saw Minho directly in front of him with a worried expression.

“I’m okay. I’m okay. I just felt weird for a second there.” Jisung responded trying not to worry the other more than he already has.

“Okay no more for you then. Minho takes the drink he made for Jisung and gives in to his friend Jacob who excepts it, while Kevin wines “What about meee? Where’s mine, Min?” Minho just sticks his tongue out at him and looks back at Jisung who is pouting.

“Don’t give me that look. You shouldn’t drink more if you’re get gonna sick.” Minho said teasingly as if he was scolding the younger.

“I’m not sick. I’m fine.” He wined, but Miho just gave his head a pat and handed him some water.

Jisung accepted it, still pouting. Minho watched him pout and drink the water and he laughed. Jisung wasn’t sure why he laughed but seeing him happy makes him happy too.

For an introvert, Jisung was having a great time at this party. He hasn’t felt this happy in a while. This might be the most fun he’s had at a party.

But, of corse, the universe always has other plans. When Jisung feels most happy something always has to bring him down again. Jisung thought maybe tonight would be an exception. Maybe tonight he would be allowed to feel happy.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next??? :O

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> My twitter is parme_han if you want to be friends!


End file.
